


Beauty is Pain

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finn and Rey are Luke's Padawans, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Kylo Is the Villain, Luke isn't The Way He Is in TLJ, Phasma Lives (Star Wars), inspired by the Princess Bride, we're just gonna ignore tlj and tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: This was born out of my frustration with what they did to Phasma, Luke, and Finn in the last two parts of the sequel trilogy. It's also inspired by the "to the pain" scene from The Princess Bride.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Kudos: 5





	Beauty is Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I wanted to make Finn a Jedi- I thought he was going to be a Jedi! DANG IT!!!!

Finn looked at Hux’s body, splayed out and lifeless on the floor. The red headed general that had ordered him to live a life of torment and misery had finally been brought to justice by a stray blaster bolt and his own greed. Finn was about to sheath his lightsaber when he sensed that he wasn’t finished just yet. A menacing presence seemed to materialize behind him, and he readied his weapon again. _Remember your lessons, Finn,_ Luke said through the Force. He nodded and prepared the saber, keeping the words of his mentor to heart. 

“FN-2187- prepare to face your reckoning.” He turned around and saw a familiar sight- one he despised and hoped he would never have to see again. None other than Captain Phasma, in charred yet still gleaming chromium armor, stood in front of him. Her cape was torn, and she began to remove her helmet. Everyone was expecting to see a grotesque face covered in burns and scratches, but they were wrong. Instead, they saw a beautiful woman with piercing blue eyes (although one was a cybernetic implant) and a scar running down her face. Short blonde hair framed her face, and a beauty mark rested above a pair of ruby lips. She was, indeed, a deadly beauty. 

“How could someone so beautiful harbor such wickedness?” Rey wondered aloud, getting close to Luke, both with lightsabers.

“Oh, my foolish little darling,” the Captain cooed, her words dripping with venom, “didn’t you know that some of the most evil people in the galaxy hide behind a pretty face? But I have no use for you. I have come for my vagabond boy,” she hissed, looking towards Finn as if she was a snake about to strike. The time had come for Finn to stand his ground against the woman who had stolen his life away from him. 

“You’ll never have me, Phasma, not by a long shot,” Finn said calmly, raising his weapon to do battle against the woman. Phasma roared and made the first move, and Finn began defending himself from her attacks gracefully all the while. Silently, Luke guided his padawan in maneuvering away from the captain’s ire. However, Phasma let out a shrieking battle cry and charged Finn, who leaped over her and knocked the woman to the ground, accidentally severing her arm and giving her face a nasty scar. Finn was in shock at what he did, and extinguished his lightsaber, placing the hilt on his belt. Phasma screamed hysterically, falling to the floor and grasping around for anything with a reflective surface, as well as something to patch the woulds.

“My face! My beautiful face! You made me a monster!” she sobbed, collapsing to the floor, pathetically dressing her wounds. Finn crouched towards the woman, shocked that he was going to show the murderess who trained him a sliver of compassion. However, he knew that compassion and empathy were ways of the Jedi, something he vowed to hold true. Igniting his lightsaber again, he cut off a part of her cape and began to bandage the arm.

“No, Phasma, you made yourself a monster. Your days of going hidden under a mask like a coward are over. You will wear those scars and a cybernetic arm with pride, that way every babe who sees your wicked face will ask their parent why someone so pretty is scarred like that. They will tell their little one this- she was an evil woman, my child. Someone as beautiful as her can harbor an ugly heart, someone like her can have venom coursing through her veins instead of blood.

“And every man that happens upon your face will say to their friends, someone with such a lovely face but horrid scars might as well be a murderess. Beware of the siren with the icy stare and scars- she may tempt you with her beauty, my friends, but she will kill any man she sees. So Phasma, you’ll be doomed to spend your life with not one but two burdens- you’ll still be a beauty, but no one will love you because of your wickedness and cowardice.” Phasma wept now, not because of the searing pain in her arm, but also because Finn’s words stung her to her core.

“To live like that would be torment. Just kill me now, I beg of you,” Phasma whimpered, pleading for Finn to reconsider.

“And let you go unpunished for the suffering myself and others have gone through? No. You’ve gotten away with this one too many times, Captain. You need to face the consequences,” Finn said, “for your own good. You may be beautiful, but all who see you will know of your true ugliness because of your complacency with the First Order’s regime of evil.” Phasma wept bitterly, as a medical droid eased her onto a gurney, whisking her away to be placed in a bacta tank and outfitted with a cybernetic arm.

In the end, the ordeal between light and dark had come to a close. After a tedious battle against the unhinged Kylo Ren, both passed on, with Luke Skywalker dying peacefully and becoming one with the other Jedi before him. At last, the First Order's regime was toppled. Families were reunited, planets were liberated, and lovers came back to one another. Finn and Rey lived happily together, learning the ways of the Jedi and finding love. The only remainders of the First Order were some liberated stormtroopers, who vowed to denounce the cruel machine they were forced to be cogs in, some imprisoned officers, and Captain Phasma, who just as Finn said, was forced to face the consequences. Indeed, she was still lovely and fair of face, but the greatest pain to her was being known as one of the architects of destruction to so many in the galaxy- a murderess incapable of loving anyone but her evil plots. And that was the greatest pain she ever endured, and it haunted her until her old age. 


End file.
